oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao
| occupation = Assassin Kuregata Family Head 2nd in command of the Revolutionaries | residence = Onokoro Island (periodically) | alias = | epithet = '''Izanagi' (伊弊諾) God of Destruction (破壊神,Hakaishin) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = 29 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = May 5th | height = 186 cm (6'1") | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Dáo (道, Path) is an master assassin that heads the work of organized assassination throughout the world. He is the sole leader of the Kuregata Family, known throughout the only as a crime syndicate that specializes in ridding the world of those whom its inhabitants do not want present. His young age and skill earned him the moniker of Izanagi (伊弊諾) in reference to his Devil Fruit's sheer power, himself comparing it's abilities to that of a God's. He is renown throughout the World Government's various branches for his criminal reputation and due to the fact that most of them seeking to be the lucky man to place his head upon a platter. His acts against them include dozens of attacks on several navy bases. After beginning to seek more resources, he joined the . Many were not fond of an unknown man who could have been an agent of the World Government joining them, however after executing two members of the Marines that had been captured as a show of undying loyalty, they welcomed him. As a child there was an incident where he accidentally digested that of the Kae Kae no Mi, a Devil that grants the user to absorb energy and release it in whatever way they choose, altering it's initial properties. Years ago, during an espionage mission his cover was blown by a treacherous partner informant and he was critically injured with a sword through the chest. Being an assassin of such grand caliber and thus only surrounding himself with others of great skill, the Kuregata Family's finest of scientists and surgeons with the needed talent was able to save him. Immediately after his recuperation he went back to his occupation. Assassination was and currently is Dao's hobby. It excites him. Even after gaining his complete army of trained soldiers whom he could send anywhere to kill anybody, he simply could not abandon his pride and joy. A walking symbol of power, Dao exudes a firm mood of leadership. The strongest of the World Government would not dare to target him. Years after his joining, he was appointed to the second in command of the Revolutionary Army. The master assassin is a great asset to the cause, with his infantry of over thirty thousand dedicated assassins and only a bit over ten thousand front line soldier at his disposal, he is a force to be reckoned with. After wiping out an entire fleet of navy ships while on his ship without his men raising a mere finger, the Navy labelled him as the God of Destruction (破壊神,Hakaishin). That day was a drastic loss that the Navy wishes to keep a secret from the public to this day. He thinks as himself as the "Bane of the World Government", as he's had multiple run ins with their branches but has yet to even be injured by them, much less detained. The price of his head is currently unknown yet it is estimated to be tremendously high. Most are unaware of what he looks like but his name holds power. Pirates, Brokers, and the Government's branches alike all wish to bear the title as his slayer but all who have previously tried have met their justified demise. Pirates wish to have him dead due to his powerful navy brigade that haunts the seas with the menacing objective to raid any ships that are foolish enough to invade their territory. Several pirates also wish to have him killed so that they may command his unique ship. Dozens of brokers of the Underworld from around the world are tired of his actions. He's ordered his men to retrieve many artifacts of value throughout the past by stealing them from his competition. Unlike most, he goes by his real name when making transactions in person yet under a different appearance, which his men deem as an arrogant decision. Currently, he resides in a location unknown to even the higher up members of the Kuregata Family. When he wishes to make contact and give orders, he always finds them. As of late his objective has been to further the affluence of his organization through tactical theft from his wide range of enemies. He's remained in the shadows for a time while continuing to pull strings. He's refrained from causing violence himself, yet his men have continued their acts of maintaining their stature through extortion and completing contracts on his command. History Appearance Personality While he was younger, he'd been a reclusive adolescent of few words. His mother and father often spoke to him when they weren't busy with their work. He wished to be just like his father who worked each and everyday to rid the world of the most notorious pirates. He was a child on the side of good and often he'd play games with him taking the role as the great marine hero. After his father was killed by his best friend on the orders of the higher ups within the World Government. Why? The child did not know but he felt like a lonely caterpillar now. After his mother began to frequently neglect him, the young boy went into his larvae. He stopped speaking. The children around him saw him less and less. The now mute son of a deceased bounty hunter did nothing but sit in his room and stare at the wall. But he needed an output for his thoughts. Who could he go to? The other children his age couldn't have possibly understood what he was going through. He did not wish to write his feelings down in a journal due to the fact that someone might find it. So the young boy began to read. Reading is what was the true creation of intellect within Dao. Books were a focal point in which he could not be compared in; his love for them was unmatched. His betterment was after his mothers death. Why would a teenager benefit from his mother's death? Dao no longer had to stay up at night wondering when she would return home. After he killed her slave master, he felt a weight off of his shoulders. His mother was in a better place and now both she and his father could watch him progress in unison. He was now an orphan and he needed food. Sorrow began to fall over him. He began to eat less and less due to the merchants gaining extra security. He was a child who wanted to take everything into his own hands. But after an unsuccessful attempt to steal food once more, he had muttered the first word in months. Help.. After being saved by the now former and deceased leader of the Kuregata Family, he felt safe. The man proposed to adopt Dao and the child did not hesitate to decline the offer. This was because he felt like he had someone for the first time in a little over year. After being introduced into the life of the Kuregata, Dao felt alive. Like he had a purpose. It was around this time that Dao outstretched and sprout from his cocoon. The leader at the time, Penn D. Iro, declined to let Dao go on any of the illegal missions that his men ventured out to involve themselves in. The curiosity in the boy caused him to sneak off and follow them. The occurrences on that mission (which he helped turn into a success) proved that he could handle himself. The violence was an outlet for Dao to take his anger out upon the targets. Since then and until this day, the killing and other violence causes his blood to rush in unimaginable ways. As he aged, he learned to control this urge and harness it into his Devil Fruit's power. Dao is an cunning young man with a mind full of the world's how's and why's. Once his mind is set on a question that he himself cannot answer then he will seek answers undoubtedly until his curiosity is relieved from him. People of the Kuregata Family look to him for answers on a daily basis. For a man running such a powerful organization he must be able to answer all questions to maintain a high morale from his family. Due to this, he is one who always seeks knowledge and believes that learning is the most important key in the world. Dao's mind is one that overthinks several times before coming to a conclusion. This thoughts are swift yet thorough, weighing all options before choosing one. He is a man who lacks the ability to be sympathetic at most times, and this has cost him various friends throughout his lifetime. Jokes are not apart of his life due to the simple fact that he is a very serious man. Though he has a great sense of humor and may understand a joke, every since the death of his parent's he's never managed more than a smirk. The only time you will catch him laughing is when he finds an opponent's attempts to be humorous. The question he's answered the most is why does he harbor such a strong hate for the World Government. The reason for it is because he believes that the World Government is just a giant alliance of uneducated yet dedicated men being lead by dishonorable, shady, hypocrites that are great at saying the right words to persuade their underlings. His mind thinks of others of watches. Surely there are watches of great value while there are also watches that aren't as valuable. At the end of the day, they're all objects that were built to tell time. While he does not think of himself as any better than the other, he knows that his maker made him to be a man of value. Anything that he does has a specific reasoning behind it. He may not reveal it immediately to those around him, but he always has a plan in mind for every situation. Though he is not strict on it, his men rarely question his commands directly to him. Amongst each other they wonder why he does not simply have them bomb navy bases while he goes after he main one. He's once heard this and commenced a meeting to address it. Dao feels if it were just himself and the Kuregata to do it, the civilians would feel as if he were the evil doer. Another thing does not want is for them to look at him as a monster. The brown haired man wishes for the citizen within the world to know that he is in full control and that he has seen the tyranny known as the World Government in full effect. More to come... Abilities and Powers Rokushiki After a time of observation and practicing alone, he began to take a liking to that of (剃, Shave). He manifested himself into a near master level at this aspect of Rokushiki before he acquired his devil fruit. Using his own sheer speed to be able to take a minimum of twenty steps, he easily overwhelms other who define themselves as masters of his technique. He uses it at lower speeds for opponents he deems it necessary for, and only increases it if they seem to be able to keep up. With such speed, he could easily attack an opponent rapidly from various angles in a matter of seconds. His higher-step skill begins to take a toll on his body after minutes so he prefers to use his twenty step minimum only in small bursts or not at all. Though it is his favorite use of the Rokushiki, Magyaku refrains from using Soru in battles that he feels he can prevail using normal speeds with. He's been seen to kick off of air itself, giving him a teleport-like image when opponents observe. Swordsmanship Dao's experience with swords was birthed at a young age during a home break in. To prevent the things in which his parents worked for, he fatally injured the intruder. His offensive structure revolves around his sheer accuracy, strength and speed intertwining together to slay his foes with an intense death being brought down on them in mind. His accuracy allows him to make the most precise of slices with little to no effort. True accuracy is shown when he preforms certain feats such as disarming his opponents or blocking an incoming blade with his sword hilt. His strength is a force that will not spare anyone when his eyes have been set on the kill. Various times when Dao has felt the need to draw his blade, he's sliced his target's blade in the process of his attack. Before acquiring his current blade, it was he who's blade was shattered during several battles due to the insufficient durability of it. His speed is an asset in his sword play due to the need for swift strikes before the opponent can set up a defense. This is also good for back to back strikes that the opponent may be unprepared to counter. Defensively, the earlier mentioned trio of facets are undeniably accommodates of his basis. Precision is valuable when needing to correctly place his sword in position to repel an incoming blow . Overtime he's learned that in certain different swords there are weak points where a specific strike or parry can cause a blade to break when enough force is applied. His strength is used as protection against incoming strikes. Before he reached his current level of skill, his opponents could knock his sword from his hand. His master urged him to increase his strength and after the necessary work was put into it, he became much stronger. Many men who've clashed blades with him have commented on the blow back they receive from their sword hitting his. There's been some who've even began to hit softer in terms of strength and faced the obstacle of doing any real progress in forcing him back. His speed allows him to defend himself at near instant speeds, preventing his attackers from wounding him through the use of rapid parries and dodges. These three things compliment each other without any problems, usually giving those against Dao a hard time to strike him, much less kill him. His skill in his armament haki extends to this style of combat. When attacking someone, he can extend his attack range by creating a transparent blade at the tip of his true blade. This allows for attacks that could surprise most opponents. His style of combat combined with Busoshoku Haki is known as the Kagami no Mai (鏡の舞, Dance of Mirrors). The primary use for this is a means of defense while initiating an offensive attack. In battle, most would not dare to rush an opponent if there is a large chance of being hit. This style allows him to have a great chance of hitting an attacker without giving them the knowledge of his attack. Based entirely on reflex, the technique is began on the instinct of Dao being hit or just upon will. The style acts truly as a mirror due to its mechanics. If Dao thrusts forward physically with a sword, a fully transparent sword born from his will is manifested at near instantaneous speeds behind it and thrust at the exact same time as he does. If he were to slash horizontally in the right direction, the Armament sword would slice to the left. A more wide range version is in the process of being created by him in which the unseen swords are used in a three hundred sixty degree around him. Devil Fruit Main Article: Kae Kae no Mi Dáo’s skill with his Devil Fruit is at a level of skill that most, pirates and marines alike, do not reach within a lifetime. He's masters it's usage over a timeline of twenty years. When against enemies, his motive is to kill and this intention leaves many enemies missing never to be seen again or dead, unable to tell others of the quarrel. Each usage grants a great ability such using it imbued into his blade to slice across his foes and removing the affected part because it is destroyed upon contact or sending absorbing their life directly from their body. Alter Dao's consumption of the powerful fruit is greatly connected to his proficiency in using it. He accidentally ate it after finding it within the loot from a raid years after his adoption. Immediately as an effect of eating it, the boy felt as if the sky had been lifted from his shoulders. However, later after the good feeling was taken too lightly he felt too good. Dao's body went numb and then he began to feel very weak. He figured that it could have been the consequence of eating an artificial Devil Fruit that had not been tested. After him fainting, he slipped into a coma. The main ability of the fruit is that its user gains the ability to manifest energy to suit whatever purposes he may need. A subpower of that it is Dáo can channel his energy into another object such as a sword. The Devil Fruit user can use this fruit to absorb the life literally from living things through physical contact. Due to this, he usually attempts to incapacitate the foe . The user is also able to use it to fire the energy as concentrated blasts to damage on a large scale. The members of his organization think of his power as infinite. This is because the scars on his torso from injuries earlier in life, literally glow with power, each long branch of the cut radiating a blue color. Most would believe that he generates energy but he denies this when asked, as energy is never created yet never destroyed. Dao's energy allows him to harness most to utilize them as his weapons. Using his energy to alter the appearance of which matter takes place. This allows him to do things such as create clones of himself from energy and then they are able to use the very energy that they are composed of as weapons. After they use it up though, they dematerialize unless more energy is added to them. In battle, he's swapped between different energies in seconds, using the force that he absorbed from an opponents punch and then converting and releasing it in a burst of gravitational energy to repel the enemy from his immediate area. Due to the fruit not being a Logia type he is unable to turn into energy itself, but he has used the various energies to create auras around him for protection instead of intangibility. If he is hurt, he uses his various forms of energy to channel into the wound to speed of his healing process. After the healing is concluded, the healed wound is given a permanent scar that stays forever with a blue glow, like the ones mentioned above. Though if a vital organ is injured, he lacks the ability to reinvigorate. The user has the ability to enhance his physical abilities by channeling his energy to certain parts of throughout his body. Using energy, his speed could be on par with that of light until he runs out of energy. Dao's speed is perhaps the greatest in the world due to him being able to use energy itself to accelerate his body's subatomic particles to the point that surpasses the limits of light itself, a feat that he personally boasts to himself about. While one must have their own limits, Dao undergoes extreme bodily pains while doing this, but due to his experience in his abilities, he does not feel the effects of moving at such speeds until after combat due to adrenaline. Other things can be enhanced with different forms of energy such as his eyesight's perception so that he may analyze an event to the fullest. This causes his eyes to move at light speed to observe all details at speeds where it dwarfs that of others. Using his energy to enhance the properties of anything down to the smallest unit of matter that it holds, he's been able to make things such as his own weapon the most resistant known, which is something that prevents his sword from breaking in combat against others superior in durability. Dao has shown to be able to control the energy that he has spawned after it leaves his hands, which is shown in the seed technique. A downside to this fruit is that once he runs out of energy, he dies. Due to this, he constantly takes it in and releases it on a balanced scale. The prevents himself from overloading himself. He is aware that once someone determines his power they will try to overload him or cause him to run out and this is why he maintains the balance. Because the user has the ability to use it against anything that is made of matter, they are granted literally an innumerable amount of energy. As an effect of mastering the Devil Fruit over several years he began to understand his power. Forms of energy were rendered ineffective against him as he began to hone his talent and learned to absorb them. The user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Only a truly skilled young man could infiltrate that of the great and be on espionage for months and make it out alive. Dáo’s name spreads fear in that of most marines and pirates alike due to it. After the Marines became aware of his skill in not only combat but that of his Devil Fruit, they figured that they needed to put him to rest. Though they usually say that they'll do this, they usually retreat on sight. While young, the boy has even show the capability of creating his energy in different forms such as lightning and fire on his hands. While within battle, a barrage of blasts similar to lasers is all it takes to overpower a foe. Dáo's favorite tactic against enemy ships is to absorb the matter from it, which would cause a crew to easily become alarmed as they watch their precious ship crumble away. By simply focusing on them, Dáo is capable of singularly absorbing an object which grants him a faster absorption process along with a longer range. Bullets utilize kinetic energy so as they make contact with his skin they can be rendered useless. Dáo’s Devil Fruit has been described as the "power of a God in it's zenith". While he does have his limit's Dáo rarely meets it. The special application of his Devil fruit is apart of the touch-based variation. When he touches another person or object with a sword, he can absorb the sliced part at rapid speed, allowing it to be removed. This has saved several of his men who have been poisoned where he absorbed the affected area to prevent it from spreading. Awakening Dao's already vast amount of power only increases when his transition to his awakening form takes place. Defined as Transcendence (超越, Chōetsu) by him, it boasts the ability for him to tame energies to far more difficult lengths. In this ascended state, he gains the ability to use magnetic energy. When using energy in its magnetic form, he does thinks that are thought to be unable. By using the energy as a pulse he is able to magnetize objects that are not made of metal. As a reaction to the new energy he was also able to sense incoming metal objects as they reached his immediate vicinity and then manipulate them, despite it only being his first time awakened. He first used it unawarely as the young man, flinched from an incoming cannonball and a magnetic field was created which then halted the plethora of other metal projectiles that swarmed him. Through an advanced usage of a single gravitational field at an extreme focus, he's able to create a rather simple use of a stasis field. Mainly, it has been used only as a prison for his foes or in a supplementary variation to gives himself more time when needing to heal from a battle. More to come... Techniques *'Genki' (元気, Literally meaning "Energy"): Dao is able to form objects out of energy of different forms. More coming soon... *'Bǎozhū' (寳珠, Literally meaning "wish-granting pearl"): A dark sphere surrounded by planetary-like rings. Dao is only able to utilize this menacing technique due to his constant work on using it as it took years to perfect. Though it can be used in a hand held variant of attack for him, he mainly uses it as a projectile for destroying enemies with a devastating force. Though it is meant for obliterating a large area with little to no effort, when he uses it for the close combat method it gains a piercing advantage so that he does not risk injuring himself while trying to hurt his target. This can also be applied to the throwing method, making it penetrate the strongest of defenses that were thought to be "impenetrable". *'Dìng' (錠, Literally meaning "gold ingot"): Otherwise known as lightning, the "gold ingot" is a feared technique by those whose seen in it action. Dao says it would be the pinnacle of a Lightning Devil Fruit user's arsenal. By holding out his hand of choice, he is able to release a compressed amount of to release in a violent wave of energy for a massive devastating result. Dìng is not only this technique but it is the foundation of all his electricity-based attacks as a whole. *'Qìng' (磬, Literally meaning "stone chime"): Much like the technique above, this method of attack is not just one for a singular use. It acts as a basis for that of . Being Dao's least used ability and worst in skill, he is unable to use this technique at will. This technique has only shown to be effective once and it was awakened during the first time in battle where Dao experienced real fear of death. More coming... *'Fūhen' (普遍, Literally meaning "Omniprescence"):Initiation of this majestic attack requires nothing more than for Dào to glare at a certain spot in the sky then a glance to his intended target. Moments later a small, dim, black spiral-like fissure that gives off no sound appears in the place where he glared. A malevolent black bolt of energy aspect launches from the rift to hit the victim. Upon contact the bolt pierces through the opponent like butter causing a fast, if not immediate, death. The only drawback of this technique is that Dào undergoes a painful headache when using this technique and using it more only increases his agony. He's once had to rest for two consecutive days due to overuse of this technique which left him with a migraine that gave him so much pain that he fainted. He refers to it this technique nothing more than a satellite of judgement . He relishes the fact that he can take out those he classifies as a danger to himself and others without having to lift a finger nor reveal himself to them. The use of this technique has been seen various times throughout the world, only being witnessed as a "silver light in the sky" or "a bolt of evil" but both have categorized to the name of God's Javelin (神槍, Shiniyari). *'Kantei' (鑑定, Literally meaning "Judgement"): The mechanics of the sphere is that it uses to suck in objects to it. After the target or surrounding objects meet the center and make contact with the sphere, they are bound to it until the deactivation of the technique by Dao himself by being held by the immense pressure. Dao has refrained from using it during attacks against the government previously, he claims that is an attack meant to be preserved until it is absolutely needed, due to its destructive capabilities. *'Hotaru' (蛍, Literally meaning "Firefly"): A perfect technique for long distance surprise attacks. Dao compress his energy in a small energy ball to slip past enemies or just to prevent causing a scene. The compressing of this energy caused it to have a larger damage output when it explodes. Dao uses this technique with multiple forms of energy such as gravitational energy to have an outward burst of pure force, electrical energy to give off an effect similar to an EMP, sound energy to emit a highly pitched screech, as well as the standard form of energy he used for explosive effects. He's shown in battle to be able to used a multitude of these to increase the effects drastically altogether. *'Takkei' (磔刑, Literally meaning "Crucifixion"): Dao first used this technique on a clone of himself. By making physical contact with a target using his hand, he imbues his energy into them to wait for his command to grow. He's referred to this usage as similar to the growing of a Seed. For security purposes, each member of the Kuregata Family has received the seed during their joining. On his will, those that have been infected with the seed are killed almost instantly as it within them grows and expands into a shard of pure energy that emerges through the chest and back of the victim. The piece that shows from the back is the top half of a cross. Though many do not make it past that stage, there is a second phase where the piece of the shard - still within the body - releases several fragments of it which grow into more crosses as well. Able to place the seed within the very bonds that an object is made of, he's been able to cause great damage to an enemy ship having it act as a remote attack waiting for activation. The crosses are composed as various moderate sized crosses or one large cross. With the bottom of the cross stretched to great lengths, the Kuregata Family head has once anchored a ship to an underwater inlet using this technique. Dao has defined this technique as one of his favorite. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Dao is the first person within the world to have a Busoshoku with that of white coloration. When using it in a partial variance, his bod appears to have no change in any characteristics, easily making it difficult for those around him to be aware of when it's active. However when utilizing the Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka?, literally meaning "Color of Armaments: Hardening") to cover his whole body as an armor, it forms around him first as an white aura then it solidifies to a physical state. Dao's face is covered with a mask -like canvas that only has two holes around where his menacing eyes are. Connected to this is a thin and tight cloak-like apparel that splits into two sections at the waist, both at the front and back. On his chest, it is blank besides that of a thin cross with the center of his scar in the midst of it. His men who've witnessed it have commented that it is quite similar to that of a phantom. Despite it's common use for an armor, through experimentation with the Busoshoku Haki he's been able to create several variants for the ability. Dao is a man of imagination. Through sheer skill he's managed to refine his gift from that of one with a defensive standard to one with various offensive capabilities. *'Busō-shoku: Shamen' (武装色:赦免, Literally meaning "Busoshoku: Remission"): A technique manifested by Dao himself, he usually focuses on protecting other things besides himself when utilizing this. He concentrates on forming the invisible armour in a place near him but not around him. The Color of Armaments forms as a invisible shield-like aspect to defend against incoming physical projectiles. Cannonball fire is a usual when raiding other ships due to most pirates refusing to surrender, they often decide to attack. Dao simply raises his hand (thought he's been seen to be able to do it without the motion) and the incoming object whether it be a projectile or person is met with an irrefutable force. If one were to run into the barrier at a fast enough speed but inadequate power to destroy it, breaking a bone would be almost inevitable. *'Busō-shoku: Anākī' (武装色:アナーキー, Literally meaning "Busoshoku: Anarchy"): Dao's by far favorite technique to utilize at close quarters, he does not have to lift a single finger. By conjuring the Busoshoku Haki into the shape of a dozen sharp yet small swords, he finishes them. The invisible daggers jab themselves into the target at immense speed and with vast force. At such close quarters, the evasion rate of this technique is near that of zero itself. Those unable to sense these swords are almost guaranteed death when they have been materialized by Dao. *'Busō-shoku: Mugen no' (武装色:無限の, Literally meaning "Busoshoku: Boundless"): A secret technique that Dao rarely uses but is no doubt at mastery-level. This technique uses his spirit life force to spawn and manipulate an invisible force to fulfill whatever needs Dao may have. Altanae Stark, a master of the Armament Haki himself, first confused this ability with that of a Devil Fruit due to its repulsive force. He also uses a large scale version when surrounded by foes or needing to just cause damage at a maximum rate. By forging the invisible force behind an enemy, he can use it in a manner similar to attraction , without it necessarily being that. Haoshoku Haki Dao's Conquering Spirit is formed from the combination of his will to destroy the government and his confidence. It was birthed during a session with a fortune teller, as she spoke broadly about traumatic events that has occurred in his lifetime, a single tear fell and at this same time she fell to the floor thrashing. His hatred against the people who ruined his life by killing his father is what drives it. Him thinking that most of those around him of are futile in comparison to his power is also a battery. This being his will and so immense in want. Around him, a mood of depression is emitted. Hallucination is an effect. Corpses appears around them, weapons too. Dead comrades lie on the ground near them. The fear that is induced from this makes the target lose any will to fight and takes their ability to. If a target doesn't have the Haki's ability and one that surely rival's Dao's, it will induce fear in them which would lower their will to fight and confidence. The fear would also make the target begin to shake and sweat from fear, like someone would normally do in reality. The main strength of this ability is that it can cause psychological damage when used on a target and even rendering them incapable of fighting and make them collapse as a sign that they fear Dao. The user of this Haki has the ability to create an illusion of spirit: it deceives the mind of his target into believing that the body is truly being burned alive, and thus the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom he uses his gift immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses to the ground, and writhes in pain. His Haki could be perhaps the first to ever kill as he once accidentally killed a single person with it while forcing his will down upon him and sent him into cardiac arrest. Though merely a mind trick, it has enough strength to incapacitate any individual and turn them into a helpless target. Tools *'Méiguī' (玫瑰, Literally meaning Rosebush) is Dao's signature Katana. The name of the sword was birthed due to it's rose-like designs on the hilt. The designs are only the top of one. It bears no additional abilities like that of the cursed swords yet it's cutting abilities are unmatched. The sword itself is a made from the sharpest of obsidian carved in the world. It's durability is not the strongest however by flowing his energy and/or Busoshoku Haki into it, it can easily reinforce against the disadvantage. Known as the Sharpest Sword in the World, it lives up to it's name. Not even using his Armament Haki to protect it, Dao once cut through a thick chunk of a piece from the . While not cutting through the highly resistant chunk of the tree itself, Dao believe that he could do it if he were to coat the sword in the Haki. A simple touch of its blade is enough to be the cause of profuse bleeding from the area of contact. Once a small chunk of the blade was mildly broken and the fragment took flight from the force of impact with another blade. The newly created projectile had penetrated through the metal wall to the left of Dao and killed an unlucky and unaware marine. It is thought that the sword is perhaps sharper than the famed sword, Yoru. Quotes Trivia *Dao's favorite quote is.... *With the Kae Kae no Mi's broad variety of abilities, Dao is meant to be a powerhouse. *Several of his techniques are named from the . *Most of Dao's technique names translate to one word due to his views on simplicity . *Dao wishes to combat ... Category:Revolutionaries Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Assassins Category:Kuregata Family